Vegeta's Obsession
by AnimeLuver
Summary: Vegeta gets obsessed with a very weird thing, what will he do when he runs out?? It's really silly but I had fun writing it, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

Vegeta's Strange Obsession  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything else so.. Don't sue me o.k?  
Anime_Luver  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta had just come home from a hard day training.   
"Woman! Where's my dinner?"Vegeta yelled from outside the kitchen.  
"It's in the microwave Vegeta,"Bulma yelled.  
So Vegeta ate dinner.. Blah blah.. Anyways.. Vegeta come out of the kitchen later that evening....  
"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked walking over to Bulma.  
" Hmm?? I'm reading." She replied looking up from her book.  
"Reading?" He said looking at the book.  
"Ya it's a romance novel.. Wanna read?" She said doutfully(spelling?).  
Vegeta looked over her shoulder and read a little bit of it and said,   
"Uhh..Forget it!" He walked over to Bra's room where she was sitting on the floor with a little dolly on her lap.  
"What are you doing Bra?" Vegeta said.  
"Playing with PantyHose." Bra said holding up her dolly.  
"PantyHose?"  
"Ya shes my dolly..You wanna play daddy? You look bored." She said looking up at him.  
"I am but.. N-No that's alright." Vegeta said getting up and going into Trunks' room where he was sitting on the floor with a bunch of bubble wrap.  
"What are you doing son?" Vegeta asked looking at the bubble wrap.  
"Popping bubble wrap." Trunks said making a "Pop pop pop" sound.  
"Hmm.. Can I have some of that?" Vegeta asked.  
"Ya sure." Trunks said handing him a handful of bubble wrap.  
Vegeta grabbed the bubble wrap and sat down. He watched Trunks and then started popping it, "pop pop pop."  
"Hey this is very intertaining." Vegeta said.  
"Ya it is." Trunks agreed.  
~Later~  
Bulma's POV  
  
I walked over to Trunks' room hearing alot of popping noises, when I walked in I was suprised to see Trunks and Vegeta on the floor with bubble wrap in their hands, they were popping it like mad.  
"Vegeta do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.  
"n-n-no..." Vegeta said all zombie like. " pop pop pop"  
"Trunks you should be in bed." I said.  
"pop pop pop." He replied.  
"Trunks Vegeta goto bed!" I said sternly, "it's 2:00 a.m!"  
"Pop pop pop." They said in tune with the bubble wrap.  
"You guys!!" I said takeing all the bubble wrap in my hands and outta theirs.  
"NOOOO!!!" The two yelled.  
"what?" I asked.  
"You evil demon!" Trunks yelled.  
"THE BUBBLE WRAP!! You will not get away with this!!" Vegeta yelled.  
"what are you two talking about?" I said confused.  
"Must have bubble wrap.. need bubble wrap." Trunks said getting into the fetal position and rocking back and forth.  
"Give me back my bubble wrap woman!" Vegeta said.  
I sat down and decided to see what all the fuss was about.   
"Here take it," I said giving it back to the two and keeping one piece for myself.  
I started to pop the bubble wrap along with Vegeta and Trunks, "pop pop pop."  
Soon I too was hooked on it."pop pop pop," went the bubble wrap. Unfortunattly for us there wasn't a whole lot of bubble wrap and soon we were all out of it.  
"What are we gunna do?" I said looking all scared.  
"Need bubble wrap, must have bubble wrap." Trunks said in a trance.  
"I won't stop until I have all the bubble wrap in Japan!" Vegeta said.  
"Let's go get that bubble wrap!" I said angrily.  
"YA BUBBLE WRAP FOR US AND ONLY US!" Trunks said in agreement.  
"THEN LET'S FLY!!" Vegeta ordered flying into the sky.  
"YA!" Trunks said grabbing me and flying after him.  
"Ow!" Vegeta said as he flew into the ceiling, " We'll haveta go through the door."   
"Good idea." Trunks said flying over to the door.  
~Later~  
We'd stolen bubble wrap from almost every store in town and we were starting to pop the bubble wrap as we flew all over Japan, taking over store after store and getting bubble wrap after bubble wrap. Finally later the next day we were at the last store, Trunks landed on the ground and I walked into the store followed by Trunks and Vegeta. I held up a gun as I walked into the store,   
"Give me all your bubble wrap or else!" I said.  
"Do as she says! And I mean it!!" Vegeta said backing me up.  
"MUST HAVE BUBBLE WRAP!!" Trunks said with tears rolling down his cheeks, " We need enough bubble wrap to last u the next few years."  
"Baka..(Idiot)" the manager said walking into the storage area, she came back out later with millions of bubble wrap sheets, I ran up to her and snatched them outta her hands.  
"O.K let's go!" I said jumping into Trunks' arms.  
"Right!" he said nodding to Vegeta.  
"Let's fly!" He said flying out the door and hitting his head on the door. "OW!"  
"Baka." I said.  
"Dumb ass." Trunks agreed flying out of the warehouse with Vegeta following holding his head.  
~Later~  
  
I awoke some time that night, I looked around seeing what happened and saw  
Trunks and Vegeta asleep with bubble wrap in there hands..  
"Man I never want to see another piece of bubble wrap as long as I live!" I said and went back to sleep...  
  
~Later Bra's POV~  
  
I walked into the living room where mom, dad and Trunks were asleep on the floor with bubble wrap in their hands. I walked over to Trunks and took the bubble wrap from him, I sat down and started popping it. Soon I had used every piece of bubble wrap we had.  
"AHH! WE'RE OUT OF BUBBLE WRAP!!" I yelled. " I WON'T REST UNTIL I HAVE EVERY PIECE OF BUBBLE WRAP IN THE WORLD!! MUWAHAHA!!"  
"NO BRA NOOOOOOO!" Yelled Trunks in horror.  
"MUWAHAHAHA!!"  
The End..Or Is It?  
  
I know it's kinda dumb but it was fun to write! Please review but no flames o.k? ;)  
Good day all!  
Anime_Luver  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Vegeta's Obsession2: Bra-Chan's Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so.. don't sue me o.k? Thanks.  
Anime_Luver  
A/N: After great demand I've decided to make a sequal to Vegeta's Obsession so all my fans and new-comers to, please enjoy! ;)  
Ally  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO BRA NOOOOOO!!!" Trunks yells.  
I pull a gun from outta no where and point it at him, "Hand it all over!" I say.  
"B-But." He starts to say.  
"NO BUTS I WANT IT NOW!!" I say angry.  
He puts his hands up and walks over to a safe with his arms in the air, then he opens the safe and millions of bubble-wrap sheets fall out.  
I laugh evilly and scoop them into my arms, "Thank you! I'm outta here!" I say flying out the door some how. I hide all the bubble-wrap I have and then I fly off towards some more stores.  
~Meanwhile~  
Trunks' POV  
  
"Mom Bra just stole all the bubble-wrap and took off! I think shes on a killing spree!!" I yell.  
"Don't worry she'll be back.. we came back right?" she replies.  
"Well uh ya." I say.  
"Finally she's gunna be her fathers little girl!!" Vegeta says out loud.  
"Oh my god!! Did I say that out loud??" He yells.  
I look at him for a second and then burst out laughing.  
"Shut-up!!" He yells, " I'm going to help her, see ya!" He says flying out the door, amazingly he didn't bump his head again but anyways...  
~Bra's POV~  
I'm flying agin, I've taken over alot of stores and been to and from my hide-out tons of times now! It's been really fun! I wish I could fly as fast as dad though, I'm still too slow. I land on the ground and strut into a department store and pull out my machine gun, it's silver surface gleams in the warm sunlight.  
"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!" I yell as the manager of the store obediantly does as I say.  
"What do you want?" He asks scared.  
"Give me your bubble-wrap.. NOW!!" I say  
He looks at me and laughs, " Ya right." He says.  
Then another voice comes from behind me, "Do as she says." I immediatly recognize it as my fathers. He comes and struts up beside me I see he has a hand gun in both his hands.  
"Y-Yes sir and mame." He says running into the storage room and coming out with millions of bubble-wrap sheets. I take them and fly out the door and hit my head on the door frame, "Shit!" I say rubbing my head and flying out.  
"Like father like daughter!" Vegeta says hitting his head also.  
We fly around for a while, we decide to take over the intire world's bubble wrap supply but suddenly I bump into a group of children, I look at them and scream in fear when I realize who they are and what they want...  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Hey guys, I'm making another story with a group of people from another series I watch. It'll be called, Tai's Obsession so keep an eye out for their POV's the next chapter will be out soon!  
Anime_Luver  
Bulma_4_Vegeta@planetnamek.org  
  



End file.
